Intimate Desires
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: All is not what is seems with Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin 'boy'. And Jack means to get to the bottom of it.rnThis story is COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1       

Jack watched as Alex entered his quarters.  As always, Alex had a knit cap on his head and a heavy coat on.  Jack leaned against the back of the tub.  A small cigar in his mouth and a snifter of brandy in his hand.  Alex would never seem to look Jack in the eye.  And that annoyed Jack.  He watched as Alex scurried around, turning down the bed, picking up the discarded clothing from the floor.

        "Will there by anything else Captain Sparrow?" Alex asked.

        "Aye there is Alex.  Join me in a brandy?"  Alex appeared nervous.

        "Nay captain.  I should get to cleaning the galley."       

        "Poppycock Alex.  The crew is in town and there is no one here but you and I.  Have a brandy.  Tell me about yourself."

        "No thank ye sir."  Alex scurried past the tub, but Jack caught Alex by the hand and forced him down next to the tub.  Alex glanced at the tub but quickly averted his eyes.

        "When are ye going to stop lying Alex?"

        "Lying? I've never lied about anything!"

        "Are ye sure about that, Alexandra?"  Alex's eyes snapped up to look at Jack.  Bloody hell.  How did he find out?

        "Why are ye calling me that? My name is Alex."

        "Prove it."

        "Prove what?"

        "Prove to me that ye aren't a woman."  Alex stood up.  Anger burning.

        "I don't have anything to prove to ye!"

        "I'm your captain, and you'll do as I say, or find yerself put ashore.  Savvy?"  Alex looked at him.  She couldn't go back to Tortuga.  Her father would make her whore in his pub.

        "Fine."  Alex stood up and ripped the knit hat from her head.  Her auburn curls cascading around her shoulders.  Jack leaned back once again in the tub.  He took a drink of brandy and smiled at her.

        "I knew ye was lying to me."

        "May I go now?" Alex demanded.

"No, you may not.  Pour yourself a brandy love."  Jack watched as Alex.  Now Alexandra turned and poured herself a brandy.  She downed it in one shot and poured herself another.  Jack's entire body reacted when she took off her hat.  Her hair was beautiful.  As she was as well.  Jack had spied on her once when they stopped at an island.  Alex had found a waterfall and pond to swim in.  Jack had followed her and was shocked by seeing that his cabin boy was really a woman.  From then on, he wanted her.

"I've had my brandy.  Now I'm leaving."

"Not so fast love."  Alex tried to storm past him once again, but as she went by, Jack caught hold of her once again and pulled her into the tub with him.  She began to thrash around, causing water to spill over the sides of the tub.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No love.  Can't do that." Jack became suddenly aware that her coat had opened and she had a white shirt on underneath.  A white shirt that was now completely see through.  Alex gasped as she realized what he was looking at.  When she looked up into his eyes.  She saw the one thing that she had wanted from him for a very long time.  Desire.


	2. Intimate Desires2

Part 2

"Well now love, ye have to take off your clothes.  They're all wet." Jack said with a smirk.  Alexandra glared at him as she pulled herself out of the tub.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Am I laughing love?"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled at him.  Jack stood up in the tub.  Water dripped down his naked body.  Alex held her breath as he stood in front of her.  She quickly turned towards the door.  Determined to make a get away.  But Jack was too quick for her.  He caught her just as her hand went for the knob on the door.  He spun her around and forced her against the door.

"Please let me go."

"Don't think so love.  You and I have much to discuss."  He held her hands against the door.  "Like why ye lied to me about bein' a boy."

"I had to." She said, realizing that he was pressing his wet torso against her.  She didn't have to look down to feel his arousal between them.

"Why?" he asked, leaning closer to her.  Alexandra felt as if she was suffocating, not from their closeness, but from her own inner desires.  Desires to be totally possessed by this man.  For this man to take her and make her his own.

"It's not important."  Jack eyed her.

"Aye love.  It is.  Tell me." He said, as his mouth seemed to move closer to hers.

"I had to get away from my father."

"Go on."

"He owns the Cock & Bull on Tortuga.  And if I had stayed, he would've made me one of the whores there.  I'm not a whore!"  Jack took a step back from her.  He took her hand and walked her over to the bed.  He lay down on it, but made no motion for her to join him.

"Aye love.  I don't believe ye to be a whore."

"May I go now?" she asked once again.

"Nay, ye may not."

"Why? Captain Sparrow, please.  Just let me off at the next port and you'll be done with me."

"Don't think so love.  Ye see, ever since I saw you at that waterfall, I had to have you."

"Waterfall? You saw me? That was over six months ago!"

"I know.  I was biding my time for the opportune moment love.  And it seems that the moment is upon us."

"Do any of the others know?" she asked.  She began to shiver from the wetness of her clothes.  And from Jack lying there.  As naked as the day he was born.  He seemed to have no qualms about it either.  She glanced at the scars on his chest.  She wasn't horrified by them, she thought they added to his handsomeness.

"Only Anna Maria.  And she agreed to keep your secret."  Alexandra's eyes found his face once again.  She noticed something different about him.

"You cut off the beads in your beard? Why?"  Jack reached up to feel his chin.

"Just did.  No reason."

"Oh." She said, shivering once again.  Jack watched her once again.  He ached to run his hands through her hair.

"Take off your clothes." He said.

"No, I refuse."  She stammered.  Jack sat up and leaned against the back of the bed.

"Either ye take them off love, or I'll do it meself.  Savvy?"  Alexandra didn't respond.  With intensity burning in her eyes, she removed her coat and threw it on the floor.  She didn't move to take anything else off.

"All of it love." He said.

"Fine."  Alexandra's hands moved to remove her shirt.  When she did, Jack's eyes widened at what he saw.  She had wrapped her breasts to conceal them.  Her hands moved to remove it.  Her eyes never left his.  As she unwrapped them, the fullness returned to them.  Once they were free, Jack stood up and moved to her.  Her breasts were round and firm.  Not overly large and none too small.  He didn't like the red almost welt-like marks on her body from the wrap.  He traced his finger along the red lines.  She gasped when she felt his fingers on her.  He cupped her breasts in his hands.  Savoring the feel of them.  Amazed that they seemed to be made for him.  His thumbs caressed her nipples.  Bringing them to hardened peaks.

"How many men have ye lain with?"  He asked, immediately jealous of any others before him.  She was surprised at his question.  With as many women that she knew he had been with, she didn't think he had any right asking her.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me love."

"One.  And it wasn't very pleasant."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just didn't…."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't know how to bring me pleasure." She stammered.  Jack smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Well love, that's one thing ye needed worry about with me.  I'll bring you so much pleasure."  Alexandra felt her mouth go dry at the thought.  Jack rubbed her bottom lip with his thumbs.  "What is your deepest desire love?"


	3. Intimate Desires3

Part 3

It was now or never she thought.  Her one and only chance to be with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.  She didn't rightly care if there was a tomorrow with him.  From the moment that she had seen him in Tortuga many years ago.  She knew that she had to be with him.  Her eyes looked up into his.  Desire coursed through her body like a cannonball.

"Well love? Are ye going to tell me? Or must I guess?"  Alexandra swallowed.  She placed her hands on his bare chest.  But gasped loudly when Jack grabbed her wrists.  "I'm waiting."

"I want you to kiss me."

"Is that all?"

"No." She bit her bottom lip.  She was suddenly nervous.

"And where do ye want me to kiss you?" Jack asked as he pinned her arms behind her back.

"All over." She whispered.  Jack leaned in and captured her neck with his lips.  He ran his tongue along the corded muscles of her neck, stifling a moan from her.

"And what else do ye desire love?" he asked, his breath hot on her skin.

"Everything." She muttered out somehow.  Jack looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Everything love?"

"Aye."  She said.  Her eyes never left his.  Her hands itched to touch him, but she was unsure.  Unsure of how he would react.  Jack took her hand and led her back to the tub.

"Get in."  Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.  She didn't voice her question, but did as he asked.  She watched his face as she lowered herself into the tub.  From their struggle earlier, the water barely covered her bare breasts.  She leaned against the back of the tub.  Waiting for him to make his move. 

Jack knelt next to the tub.  His fingers trailing in the water.  As he inched them closer to her body, Alexandra felt her breaths shorten.  Anticipating his touch.  He lazily trailed his fingers to her breasts.  His fingers swirled around her nipples, causing them to become erect once again.  He watched as her face contorted in pure pleasure.

"Do ye like that love?" he asked.  She didn't respond so Jack pinched her nipples.  She gasped at the sensation, while a bit painful, but pleasure scored through her once again.

"I asked you a question."

"Aye Jack.  I like that."  She reached up to cup his hands with her own, but he shook his head.

"No touching love."  He said.  "At least not yet."  Alexandra sat back, disappointed.  Her entire body was on fire and she needed him to do something about it.

Jack picked up the cloth used for washing and began to lather it with the soap.  He moved around behind her and gently pushed her forward.

"Move up love." He said as he got in behind her.  Alexandra could feel his hardened erection pressing into her back.

  He washed her back and reached around to wash her breasts.  He took his time in this task.  Arousing her to no end once again.  She moaned and moved her bottom further back into him.  She wanted to kiss him.  She wanted him to take her on the bed and drive himself into her.  But she knew that she had to play his game.  Play by his rules. 

Jack's hands were on her breasts once again, sans the cloth.  He pulled her back even closer to him.  His hands began to move further on down her body until he reached her womanhood.  Jack rubbed his hand up and down over her now wet curls.  Alexandra writhed from his minstrations.  Her hands griped the edge of the tub as she felt Jack's fingers slide into her body.  She arched her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh God Jack!" she cried out.

"Shall I stop love?" he asked, licking her ear as he spoke.

"No.  Please." She begged.  Jack began to expertly move his fingers in and out of her.  Even though they were in the tub, he knew that she was wet.  That her body ached for his touch.  Her hips moved in motion with his fingers.  He kissed and licked at her neck as his hands touched her body.  While his one hand worked its magic with his fingers, his other hand caressed her breasts.  Going from one to the other.  He nipped at her neck with his teeth.  This seemed to intensify her passion even more.

Alexandra could feel every nerve in her body tingle.  The sensation that Jack caused in her was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.  Even after her uneventful first time, she had found that she could achieve pleasure on her own.  But nothing compared to what Jack was doing to her.  She felt her inner walls clutching around his fingers as they still continued to pump inside of her.

"Jack!" she cried out as she felt her orgasm soar through her body.

"Let it go love."  His own body screamed for release.  But this time it was about her.  He felt her reach her point and held her tight as she collapsed against him.  He turned her face to his and captured her lips with his.  His tongue sliding along the length of hers.  Causing her to moan once again. 

Jack stepped out of the tub, holding out his hand to her.

"Now it's your turn love."


	4. Intimate Desires4

Part 4

"My turn?"Alexandra asked questioningly.

"Aye love.  Come." Jack said taking her hand in his.  Not even bothering to dry off their bodies with a towel, he walked her over to the bed that he had vacated only moments earlier. 

Jack lay down on the bed.  Leaving Alexandra standing there.

"Ye wanted to know everything didn't you?" he asked.

Alexandra just nodded in agreement.  Her eyes raked over the naked man in front of her.  She could feel her heart racing in her chest. 

"Touch me." She heard Jack say.  Her eyes met his once again.  As if she didn't hear him, he reached up and yanked her onto the bed.  "I said touch me love."

"Where?" she asked meekly.  Jack adjusted her body on his so that she was straddling his hips.  She could feel his arousal underneath her.  Pushing towards her most intimate parts.

"Wherever you'd like." He said.  He didn't smile, but watched her intently.  He knew she was curious.  He knew that she wanted to touch him.  Alexandra placed her hands on his chest.  Jack watched as she ran her fingers along his chest.  Touching his scars. 

"Do these hurt?" she asked.

"No love, they don't."  Jack captured her hands in his once again.  "I want you to touch me as ye would yourself."

"Myself?"

"Don't play coy with me love.  Touch me as you would touch yourself.  I've seen you.  I know that you take pleasure in your own body.  Now I want to feel some of that same pleasure."  Alexandra watched him through lust filled eyes.  "Are ye scared?"

"No, I'm not."  Feeling brave, Alexandra bent her head down and rained kisses on his chest.  She suckled his nipples as she wanted him to do to her.  She felt Jack's hands on her hips.  Urging her to continue.  She moved her tongue up to his neck.  As she kissed and licked him, she discovered that he was just as sensitive there as she was.  He let out a moan of pleasure as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Do you like that Jack?" she whispered into his ear.

"Silly question." He said as she began to move further down his body with her tongue.  She circled his bellybutton with it.  Jack ran his hands through her hair.  She glanced up to look at his face.  He had his eyes closed.  He was savoring every touch.  Every feel.  Every lick.  Feeling brave, she moved further on down.  She tentatively took his raging erection in her hands.  His eyes widened at her touch.

"That's it love.  Don't be afraid to touch me."  Jack watched as she stroked him with her hand.  Her other hand finding his engorged sacs.  Jack moaned as he felt her play with the tip of his penis.  The wetness had now formed at the top.  She ran her finger down the length of him.

Alexandra began to feel even braver.  She bent her head down and covered him completely with her mouth.

"Alexandra." She heard him rasp.  His hands never left her head.  He didn't want to push her in anyway.  He wanted her to have complete control.  But the feel of her wet mouth on him was almost too much.  "That's it love."  Jack watched as her mouth moved up and down on him.  Never had a woman's touch affected him so much.  Alexandra focused her eyes on his.  It was such an intense feeling.  The way he made her feel.  It was incredible.

Jack felt his entire body begin to tremble.  As much as he wanted to pull her mouth off of him, he wanted her to know that she gave him incredible pleasure.  He felt her mouth tighten around him.  Tightening her hold.  His hands left her head and moved to grab on to the bed sheets that were under him.  His hips moved in movement with her.  Her tongue was hot and wet on him.

Alexandra felt in complete control.  She knew that he loved what she was doing to him.  She loved giving him pleasure.  She had always felt unsure of something like this, but Jack made her feel that there was nothing wrong with it.  She wanted to give him the greatest pleasure.  She felt his hands back on her head, trying to pull her off.  She adamantly shook her head in denial.

"Oh love." She heard him cry out.  She continued to suck on him.  She knew he was close.  She could sense it. 

With a roar, Jack filled her mouth with himself.  He arched up, trying not to hurt her.  Alexandra swallowed everything that he gave her. 

When he came down from his high, he noticed that Alexandra was sitting on him like she was earlier.  She had taken a bottle of rum and was taking a drink.  When she returned her gaze to him, he smiled at her.  She bent down and kissed him.  He didn't mind at all.  Knowing that what she did took a lot.  Not many women could do that.

He took the rum out of her hand and took a drink himself.  He set it on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.  Pulling her to lie next to him.  He captured her lips with his.  Their tongues dueled once again.

"Are ye ready to continue love?"


	5. Intimate Desires5

Chapter 5 

"Jack!" she gasped as he grabbed her bottom in his hands.  He squeezed her between his hands, pulling her close to him once again.  She could feel the hardness of his cock growing once again.  She was amazed that he could become aroused so quickly.

"Yes love?" he asked as he gave her bottom a quick slap.  Jack sat up and reached down for the bottle of rum that he had put on the ground.  Alexandra lay back and watched him as he took a drink.  Jack looked down at her and smirked.

"What?" she asked.  He didn't respond.  He slowly tipped the rum bottle on its side and watched as a trickle of rum fell onto her skin.  "Jack!"

"Aye love?"  Setting the bottle on the floor once again, he bent down and his tongue followed the trail of rum on her stomach.  He lapped up every drop of it.  Alexandra watched with eyes wide as he did. Yet savoring the feel of his tongue on her body.  She moaned and her hands played with his hair.

"Jack, kiss me.  Please!" she pleaded with him.  He smiled when he felt a yank on his hair.  He moved back up towards her mouth and captured her lips with his once again.  He tasted of rum and pirate.

"So love, what is one of your intimate desires? I know that ye have more than one."  His hand trailed down to her breast and he pinched her nipple when she didn't respond to his question right away.

Alexandra reached up to caress his cheek.  She was overcoming her shyness with him.  But it was still difficult to be completely open.  This was unlike anything she had ever done in her life.  Jack Sparrow was very intimidating, but yet made her feel uninhibited at the same time.

 "I want you…." She let her voice trail off.  Unsure if she could put her request into words.

"That's obvious love."  She blushed at his comment and tried to hide her face.  He turned it back to him.  "Tell me what you desire."

"I want you to take me from behind."  She said quickly and looking away once again.  Jack was a bit surprised by her request.  But without asking, he helped her to turn over onto her stomach.  He reached down and brought her bottom up to his erection.  He leaned over her back.  Trailing long hot kisses there.  Making her squirm against him even more.

Jack leaned over her back and his lips found her ear once again.

"Like a stallion mounts his mare love?"  He asked as he began to rub his cock against the wetness of her folds.  Alexandra nearly collapsed, but was held up around the waist by Jack's other hand.  His ministrations didn't stop.  When Alexandra didn't answer him, he pulled away slightly.  She whimpered at his withdrawal.

"Answer me wench!" he demanded.  Knowing that she would full well give in to him.

"Yes Jack!" she cried out as she felt him enter her body.  She threw her head back as he took her.  He thrust into her, gripping her hips in his hands.  He could feel her wetness surrounding him.  Increasing his pace.  She gripped at the sheets.  She could feel how deeply Jack had himself buried inside of her.  She moved back towards him, taking him in even more deeply.  This was what she had wanted.  To be dominated by him.  To be taken by him.  To be loved by him.

"Is this what you wanted love?" he asked as his hand came down on her bottom once again.  She squeeled with desire as his hand caressed where he had slapped her.  Alexandra increased the movement of her hips.  Jack seemed to be hitting her in all of the right places.

"Oh God Jack!" she cried out once again as he continued to slam into her.  "Harder, please!"  Jack smiled.  The feeling that he had was incredible.  Never had a woman been so passionate with him.  Telling him what she wanted.  Passion erupted through her and she felt her orgasm flow through her body.  Her inner walls clutched at him.  Squeezing him.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out as he filled her with his hot seed.  He continued to grip her against him as he drained his body of everything that he had. 

Alexandra collapsed onto the bed after Jack gently pulled out of her.  She rolled to her back to see him still at her feet.  She crooked her finger at him and he took it into her mouth.  Sucking on it with his tongue before lying down next to her. 

"Thank you Jack." She said, kissing him.

"Ye don't have to thank me love." He said, taking her hand in his.  She smiled at him.  "Now, what other desires do ye have?"


	6. Intimate Desires6

Hope everyone enjoyed this short little story….But please remember it is of an adult nature……….Thanks to everyone for their feedback………Sorry about the delay in finishing this…….. 

Shelle

Chapter 6 

"Fill me again Jack. Please." She pleaded with him as she ran her leg along his. Jack felt himself harden very quickly at her touch. He reached up to cup her face with his hand. He began to nipple on her full lips. Still swollen from their kisses earlier.

"Perhaps a bit of a snack first." He said teasing her with his tongue. He slowly pushed open her lips with his tongue. She opened them willingly. Her tongue sought out his, but Jack wasn't in a hurry. He wound his hand in her hair, drawing her closer. He seductively made love to her tongue with his. Tasting. Teasing. Loving.

"Jack." Alexandra moaned against his lips. She felt herself becoming wet with every kiss. She had her own hands tangled in his mass of hair as Jack moved his mouth to her jawline and to her ear. He rained feather kisses and slowly encircled her earlobe with his tongue. His hands moved further back down her body until they came to sit on her bottom. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

Alexandra could feel his hardness underneath her. Feel the pulsating erection twitch at her folds. She watched as Jack's hands moved up her body to engulf her breasts. He teased her nipples into hardened peaks once again.

"Touch yourself love." He said in a raspy voice. Alexandra looked at him, she glanced down to see where she was sitting. "Touch yourself as if ye were thinking about me." He rasped. Tentatively, she reached down to touch herself. Her fingers grazing her curls. She could feel the wetness and Jack's hardened arousal.

Jack's sharp intake of breath forced her to look back at his face. "Don't stop love." He said. Jack wanted nothing more than to drive himself inside of her, but he was also enjoying her touch as she touched herself and him. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure. She bit her lips as she moved her fingers inside of her. Jack's hips arched upward. "Give me your fingers." He growled at her. Alexandra looked down at him and slowly withdrew her fingers from her body. Jack grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth. He slowly began to lick the wetness off of them.

"Ride me Alex." He said as he reached down to raise her hips above him. He slowly helped her lower down, impaling her onto him. "Ride me." He rasped again.

Alexandra moved slowly on him. As if she were taking a ride in the park. Without thinking, she reached and caressed her breasts. Jack could feel her wetness surround him and he nearly lost it when he saw her touching herself again. He reached down with his hand between them and slid a finger inside of her. Moving it as she moved on top of him.

"That's it Alex." He said, encouraging her movements. Alexandra was losing control. She felt Jack's finger inside of her. She reached out for him and their fingers intertwined. She began to move faster. His hips rising to meet hers. Jack felt her walls and wetness tighten against him. He was lost. He could hold on no longer. He arched up into her, filling her once again with himself.

"Alex!" he cried out. Alexandra arched back and drove her hips down as she felt Jack pour into her.

"Jack!" She collapsed on top of him. Jack slowly trailed his fingers along her back. She rested her head on her hands and looked at him.

"Are ye going to be putting me ashore?" she asked him. Fear filled her.

Jack stroked her cheek and smirked. "Now why would I be doing something so stupid as that?"

"Well, you've gotten what ye wanted, so I figured ye wouldn't want me." She said quietly.

Jack smiled. "We have a whole entire world to sail love, and I'm sure we can figure out a few more intimate desires to fulfill." He said capturing her lips with his once again.


End file.
